


Sonic the Sissyhog

by TimedWatcher



Series: The Sonic the Sissyhog Trilogy [3]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, Hedgewhore, M/M, Oral Sex, sissification, sissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimedWatcher/pseuds/TimedWatcher
Summary: While fucking a john, Sonic remembers the first time she made love to her first man... well, not a human, at least.





	Sonic the Sissyhog

The motel six creaked as the lower half of his 'date' made its way onto the bed. She spread herself out with an encouraging wiggle, putting aside her neon luminous g-string, her pink doughnut was pouched out and inviting - begging for human dick. Its light contrast with her dark blue skin had him tensed up and ready to go, but what was even better was the way her little sack dangled helplessly between her legs. He double checked her feet - despite the color scheme, they weren't running shoes, they were red and white heels. He grabbed them at their stems, pulling the three foot sensual creature closer to himself.

" _Oh ho~... I like a man of action~..._ "

As her shapely ass radiated heat off towards him, which he made sure to give a squeeze in appreciation, he reached into his pocket to pull out the only protection he brought downtown and ripped it open. She was quick to respond, quite familiar with the noise. " _You don't need that~... skin to skin is sooo much better~..._ " She didn't say that to every customer, as she had a rule for any minorities that they had to wear condoms, but white virile men like him though? They could turn her into a cum bucket... if they had the cash.

While it was a pristine looking asshole, looks weren't everything, as indeed this former hero... heroine, was anything but - her hole quite experienced to say the least. Still, he had his reasons, as he unfurled it over his stiff johnson.

One hand on her hip and one on his hardness, he lined the tip up, drubbing her wrinkle to keep himself in the game, as her heels kicked up in a twitch like reflex at the feeling of his cock beginning to tease her - although it was anything but intentional, as it proved far tighter than anticipated, but with enough force, he was pushing past her outer ring, but once he had pierced her opening and gotten himself in, the inner walls of her ass seemed to grow taut, and he feared that her ass was capable of breaking the condom or even just capable of taking it with her.

" _You like my tight ass don't you~?_ " He gave a positive grunt, and she giggled in kind. He began to hump her now while still feeling a resistance, taking it slow between his strokes and he had to remind himself she wasn't a virgin, before finally utilizing what he paid for and speeding up. There was skin to skin alright, as their bodies thrashed against one another like ships colliding in the night, the bed squeaking like it was going to give up the ghost, but it didn't come to that as he shot hard, nearly keeling over on top of her, as he caught himself on his fish legs. It was hard to even retrieve himself from this well of pleasure that was her ass.

As he pulled out, the condom had ballooned out with him, his stuff swimming at the end of it. Just as he was about to toss it in the trash, she snatched it out of his hands with a fast paw, quickly strumming out his seed into her upward turned maw, an excited twinkle in her eye as she did it. It wasn't an extra or for show - she wasn't even paying attention to him - she legitimately liked doing it and it was clear to him she would have done it without feigning a business transaction.

It still disturbed him that he had fucked Sonic the Hedgehog and that his idol turned out this way.  
  
==================  
  
"KNUCKLES! YOU'VE BEEN A BIGGER THORN IN MY SIDE THESE PAST WEEKS THAN THAT DIMWITTED HEDGEHOG HAS EVER BEEN, BUT MY TURRET WILL VANQUISH THAT KILLER DRIVE YOU ONCE HAD." Robotnik's speech gave him enough time to pray, but with the Eggmobile's underside weaponry trained on him, he was done for.

Knuckles thought he had him this time. The endless searching and perpetual empty leads coming up empty, with Robotnik, nowhere to be found. Then like the bat out of hell she was, Rouge had contacted him about Robotnik returning to his home turf on short notice. He had it all planned out. Staying above in the treeline, attacking his ship with pointed precision strikes. He thought he caught a lucky break this time as he went in for another strike, then the Eggmobile reversed direction and knocked him out of the fight.

That's the current pickle he had gotten himself into. Maybe his last one as well. The green beam began to formulate and power up in the barrel of the gun. Knuckles closed his eyes. 'It's all up to you now, Sonic.'

"Not so fast!" Is that who he thought it was? Tails must have given him a lift.

"WHAT!? NO! FIRE!" It all moved at a pace he could barely comprehend. There was a noisy blast, and then he felt a strong strike against his back. He flinched, thinking that was it, but remembered where Eggman was situated. As Knuckles reoriented himself in the air, he turned to see Sonic suffering the blowback of the attack. He could distinctly remember the singular moment where the energy almost wrapped an outline around Sonic, before he landed lifelessly in the grass.

Even Robotnik seemed surprised at this turn of events, before instantly reveling in it, as he prepared to do it again, but the worm turned as he looked to his now shattered pink crystals that had been powering his weapon. "Oh well. At least that's one of you pests dealt with." The Eggmobile then swiveled before blasting off and away.

Knuckles charged heedlessly. "EGGMAAAAN!" He stopped suddenly. Another presence here. He threw up his fists close to his face to blot out the sun, only to see a friend above: Rouge the Bat. Normally he'd be happy to see her, but not now. Especially not now.

She had landed near their fallen compatriot and Knuckles joined her. "Rouge! What's Sonic doing here!?" Before she could answer, he assessed the damage. Sonic was laid out cold, maybe worse... arms at his sides, legs together, shoes pointed to the sky, eyes just... closed...

Despite seeming distraught, she still was able to fold her arms and give her usual 'I know better than you' smug attitude response. "I was worried about you, so I went and told Sonic, and then he was worried, and so we made the mistake of thinking you needed our help. Apparently you had it so under control you were gonna end up like this." She narrowed her eyes to Sonic again.

Eggman's ship must have kicked up some dust, as Knuckles brought up his fist again, rubbing his eyes as best he could. "If I was going to fail, I was going to fail. I don't need a friends death weighing on my shoulders." Before Rouge could call him out, Sonic stirred. Rouge and Knuckles only gave eachother knowing looks before nodding to one another about what to do.

**Later**

Knuckles leaned against the outside wall, listening as Rouge laid down Sonic in the infirmary.

Yes... an infirmary.

Tails had cajoled him for a long time into establishing a base on Angel Island, including an air strip. He argued that a place in the sky would give them a huge tactical advantage and if anything like Death Egg were to happen again, it would be sooner resolved rather than later. Thing was, this land was sacred and he didn't want a single solitary stone turned.

Then Robotnik terraformed a chunk of it.

Tails salvaged the destruction of his land into something... friendly. He preferred the call of the wild or the granite of an ancient ruin to his back, but any visitors stayed here. He didn't mind them as tourists on his peoples land, but he wasn't a fan of it either, so this was a good compromise

"Knuckles?" Rouge's comforting voice called to him, he snapped up, stepping towards where she called from - meeting her partway with her hands at the sides of the door frame, he tried to look over her to see his friend, but to no avail. Focusing his vision back on her, who when they had first moved Sonic, was under distress, but she had leveled to something normal... hopefully like Sonic had.

She gave the all clear with a thumbs up.

He halfway smiled. "How is he?"

She shrugged a little. "He's out of it. A bit loopy, but he'll be fine."

It felt like he had grown several inches, standing taller than ever. "I'm going out on patrol."

Rouge seemed surprised. "Don't you want to see him?"

Knuckles shook a firm "no" in response. He couldn't face him. Not now. There was only one sure fire way to repay his debt:

Getting Robotnik.

Rouge pouted her lips and rolled her eyes at the brain dead echidna as he made his exit. She had been meaning to take off herself - as she had a hot date tonight - but was instead now, burdened with taking care of the blue blur as he struggled to awaken.

Striding the hallway with a purpose, she hit up the kitchen, running a wash cloth underneath some warm water.

Rouge couldn't help but think about the situation, the absorbent feeling towel clumped together like Sonic was now. This wasn't him - she wasn't even sure the guy slept until now. Sonic just seemed out of place here in general. Rouge meanwhile, had made herself a permanent guest with her own quarters for... obvious reasons. It was nothing serious between them mind you. Just letting out pent up aggressions.

After wringing out some excess water, she wondered - even if Sonic came up here to visit - what would those two lunkheads even get up to up here?

"Fuck me Knuckles! Make me your bitch!"

The rag slapped hard against the floor, as Rouge stood frozen. Sonic was bent over, face dug in, cinching up the material of the bed in white knuckled lust. She approached cautiously, as the uncharacteristic feminine moans continued to emanate -- as she turned the corner, she expected to see a throbbing erection, but instead, got a good view of the hanging, shrunken coin purse between his legs - which seemed to have a strange... girlish quality to them, as his testes hid what little penis she imagined he had.

He mindlessly rocked himself back into something at a certain pace. Rouge blushed, realising what he was doing. She gave him a shake, which he ignored at first before shifting, as Sonic turned to meet Rouge, his eyes dilating. "Rouge. I had this weird dream... I dreamed... I dreamed I was a woman..."

"I know. It uh... it seemed like a nightmare. You were shaking and sweaty and screaming out for someone..." Rouge commented back, trying to avoid his gaze.

Sonic tried to remember the moment it went bad, but couldn't seem to. "Well it wasn't a bad dream... not at first. Knuckles picked me up into his strong and gallant arms, and threw me onto this expansive bed that didn't seem to end. Then, all of a sudden, I had... breasts and everything. Then he climbed all over me and..." Rouge almost recoiled at the way she... HE spoke about him - reminding her of when she was younger and easily lovestruck. Lovestruck? Oh no... He seemed to pause, no longer dishing on the details of his wet dream, as Sonic looked over his shoulder and over himself, starting with wide glowing eyes, to growing gradually despondent. Sonic had grown a new set of hips among other things and he couldn't help but to reflect enviously in comparison to Rouge's assets. That's when Sonic began to cry, his face falling into his gloved hand. "I know what he wants, and I'm not it." Sonic coughed up.

Rouge placed a hand on his elbow. "Your body certainly has changed. You've got a more pronounced, slimmer waistline that compliments your already long legs - which I'd kill for - not to mention your chest looks really supple."

"Y-you think so?"

She lowered her top, revealing her heavy pink nips that stood out distinctly in her tanned fur, as Sonic checked out his own, which had become pepperoni sized at least, and just as pink as Rouge's. "There's more to being a woman than a nice pair of tits: It's also about presentation, and lucky for you Sonic, I keep a change of clothes around here in case I get a little dirty, not to mention..." She reached into the dark vinyl of her outfit, pulling out a lipstick applicator. She twisted it, hooking his chin in place before applying it slow and steady to the top and bottom lips. She towered over Sonic for a moment, admiring her handiwork. "Now kiss 'em together..." Sonic did as told with a smack, and Rouge lit up in excitement, realising she had only just begun.

**Later**

"Sonic wants to talk to me?" He had asked Rouge in confusion. It's not that he was intimidated by him. It was just that they didn't really talk. If something was going on with Robotnik? Sure, they did it to fill eachother in when necessary. But when the world was at peace? It was less than rare, as in never. Knuckles felt that was how they were destined. To be more acquaintances with one another than to be friends.

"Oh yes, yes. I think he wants to thank you in his own personal way." Thank him for what? Sonic was the one who saved him. Rouge was annoyingly coy about something, dancing around an issue as she lead him to the room. Rouge made him stop, sticking her head in as she sized up what was ahead, doing a quick glance over the infirmary as she minced out of the door frame, holding out her hand as if presenting something to him. He was curious to say the least.

Knuckles jaw almost dropped to the floor. Sonic grinned, but not the usual attitude smile he'd flash after making a smart aleck remark, but a dirty smirk unknown to him. The blue hedgehog sported it well, with those bubblegum colored lips - glossy like candy - looking good enough to chew.

What was he thinking? This was Sonic, right? An ally in arms against the evil plots of Dr Robotnik... not a... Rouge... not a... sex doll...

Everything was different about him. His trademark shoes were eschewed for red and white pumps, that lead into his neon pink panty hose. Sonic's body was thick, athletic, especially in his chest, but then, those were betrayed by his plump thighs. Those skin tight arm warmers that stretched nearly all the way to his shoulders, revealing some of his upper body strength, but them being pink also seemed to hide that - but what really caught him though, were those gloves. Or the lack thereof to be specific. The old ones must have protected his hands well, he thought, as the light blue nails he wore almost glinted, catching his eyes and making him notice how soft and dainty those fingers seemed to be as they curled against his body. He had never seen this side of him before.

"I'll leave you two lovebirds alone..." Sonic and Rouge exchanged one more expectant glance, as Rouge sashayed away, thinking about what she was gonna do to Tails tonight.

The door closing rekindled Knuckles' thinking, as he realised where he was again - a few feet away from his friend. Was he hard? Sure, but only because he contextualized it with Rouge due to what he was wearing - but why did he do that?

Was it because Sonic was now... as attractive as Rouge is?

Sonic took his hand, and as if on a cloud, he was floated to the island of the room - this bed, and in a dream like state, he accepted the idea of Sonic spreading out his legs like a gate, a salacious lick of his lips ensuing as he lowered out of Knuckles' view.

Knuckles reacted immediately, throwing his head back as he felt that tongue on the underside of his sensitive glans. He watched her kiss it in random bursts, tilting it in her hand, before Sonic bobbed down on it with her open mouth - as she hit the back of her throat, her eyelids shut and the turquoise colored eye shadow really accented the whole thing in combination with the wet sounding pops and fleshy suckles that sounded off while tears rolled off those long eye lashes.

Knuckles could barely remember when they had first met in this haze of pleasure. Even though he was the last of his own race, he was eager to prove himself, and Robotnik had used that to his advantage. Convincing him that Sonic was an enemy, a destroyer of inhabitable worlds and after what he had done to Mobius, he'd do it to the floating island.

As the protector of it, he knew he wouldn't let that stand.

Sonic came up from his echidnahood for more than just air, as Sonic stood, turning around to begin lowering herself. Knuckles couldn't help but glance down at his red member as it menaced over Sonic's pink virgin hole as it drew closer and closer. Her entrance sat between two blue furred globes, and it seemed to quiver in anticipation, slow as a sinking ship about to crest on the sea floor. Knuckles sequestered his head back, realising the quills of Sonic would be a problem.

Before his slit could even kiss Sonic's hole on their first date, he had already breached past her defenses. "Ah! Aaaaah..."

"Did I go too far?" He already knew the answer as he felt his dickhead expanding her backdoor.

"It's alright. Just let me handle it for awhile, okay?"

At first, Knuckles was always one step ahead. Then soon they were getting to be on equal grounds, almost rivals before Sonic got the victory. He wondered what their old selves would have thought if they saw them now.

Sonic really took charge, dropping that ass of hers back onto him in a way that made him wish Rouge knew how to do the same, with his only contribution being that guiding hand on that soft bubble butt, as Sonic latched onto his red knees as leverage, relaxing back in amazement as she used his pole with ease.

Knuckles was new to this but figured Sonic could do with some pleasure akin to his own. Knuckles paw awkwardly felt around her thigh, but Sonic quickly grabbed him. " _Oh don't worry 'bout me hun, you can make me cum a plenty~_ " For some reason, that really turned on Knuckles, and the blood flooded from his head to his... head, growing several inches, as he pummelled her harder, wanting to wreck that ass of hers.

Knuckles could hear a limp, meaty slapping from the other side, and he couldn't hold himself back any longer as Sonic sat, fully taking him as Knuckles let out a curse under his breath before he came deep inside her.

They sat conjoined, as the warm hog-hole was still engorging on his softening erection, which Knuckles tried to keep alive with slight pumps, but there was only so much he could do, as he finally slid out like a creamy slug, her puckered orifice beginning to leak all over him.  
  
==================  
  
He had been staring at this unfurled napkin for awhile - the violet shade of lipstick having faded a little.

His foot tapped after circling the digits with his finger, the phone ringing.

" _Heeeeeeelloooo~_ "

He whispered, hand partially over the receiver. "I want to set up another appointment."

" _Alright sugar~, but I gotta put you on hold, I have other customers on the line~._ "

"My wife could be down here any minute!" He hissed through his teeth.

" _A wife~? Oh really..._ " He could hear her voice turn breathy and inquisitive at the mention of Karen. " _Is she attractive~?_ "

"Wh-what? I don't... I don't know why that matters."

"Cause I want to hear I'm more attractive than her."

He nearly gasped at the way she spoke, lacking that seductive lower tone from before, but he remained steadfast in his quiet flop sweat. He wished he had an altoid to suck on. "Yes Sonic... you are more attractive than my wife..."

" _Mmmmph... that's what I wanted to hear baby. Is tonight good for you?~_ "  
  
He sighed out. "Yes..."  
  
" _Oh... and one more thing... forget the condoms... we're gonna have some raw you and me time~_ "


End file.
